dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Teen Titans GO! To the Movies
Teen Titans GO! To the Movies is an animated movie based on the animated series Teen Titans GO! which follows the team wanted to do a movie about themselves. Plot It seems to the Teens that all the major superheroes out there are starring in their own movies—everyone but the Teen Titans, that is! But de facto leader Robin is determined to remedy the situation, and be seen as a star instead of a sidekick. If only they could get the hottest Hollywood film director to notice them. With a few madcap ideas and a song in their heart, the Teen Titans head to Tinsel Town, certain to pull off their dream. But when the group is radically misdirected by a seriously super villain and his maniacal plan to take over the Earth, things really go awry. The team finds their friendship and their fighting spirit failing, putting the very fate of the Teen Titans themselves on the line! Cast *Scott Menville as Robin *Khary Payton as Cyborg *Greg Cipes as Beast Boy *Hynden Walch as Starfire *Tara Strong as Raven *Will Arnett as Slade Wilson *Kristen Bell as Jade Wilson *Halsey as Wonder Woman *Lil Yachty as Green Lantern *Nicolas Cage as Superman *Jimmy Kimmel as Batman **Kal-El Cage as Young Bruce Wayne *Eric Bauza as Aquaman and Stan Lee's Assistant *Wil Wheaton as The Flash *Joey Cappabianca as Plastic Man *Patton Oswalt as The Atom *Meredith Salinger as Supergirl *Greg Davies as Balloon Man *Alexander Polinsky as Control Freak *Fred Tatasciore as Jor-El *Stan Lee as himself Non-Speaking Cameos * Trigon * Lex Luthor * The Joker * Harley Quinn * Sinestro * Rainbow Raider * Thomas Wayne * Martha Wayne * Lara *Captain Marvel *Bumblebee *The Spectre *Aqualad *James Gordon *Hal Jordan *Elongated Man *Jonah Hex *Martian Manhunter *Metamorpho *Alfred Pennyworth *Red Tornado *Donna Troy *Power Girl *Zatanna *Krypto *Speedy *Zan *Jayna *Detective Chimp *Green Arrow *Hawkgirl *Hawkman *Animal Man *Artemis *Miss Martian *Superboy *Global Guardians *Deadman *Wildcat *Amethyst *Vixen *Mera *Jinx *Dr. Light *Mad Mod *Mumbo Jumbo *Black Canary Gallery 148.jpg|Teaser Poster Teen Titans Go! To The Movies teaser poster 2.jpg|Teaser Poster 2 Teen Titans Go! To The Movies teaser poster 3.jpg|Teaser Poster 3 Teen Titans GO To The Movies character poster Robin.jpg Teen Titans GO To The Movies character poster Beast Boy.jpg Teen Titans GO To The Movies character poster Raven.jpg Teen Titans GO To The Movies character poster Cyborg.jpg Teen Titans GO To The Movies character poster StarFire.jpg Teen_Titans_GO!_to_the_Movies.jpg| Videos Teen Titans GO! To the Movies - Teaser Trailer Tomorrow Teen Titans GO! To The Movies - Official Teaser Trailer Teen Titans GO! To The Movies - Official Trailer 1 HD Teen Titans GO! To the Movies - Official Trailer (Extended) Teen Titans GO! To The Movies - TV Spot Teen Titans GO! To The Movies - Behind the Scenes Featurette HD Teen Titans GO! To The Movies - GO! Remix Music Video HD References Category:Teen Titans GO! To the Movies Category:Teen Titans Category:Teen Titans Animated Films Category:Animated Films